


Oh wont you Stay with me

by MexicanStandOff



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MexicanStandOff/pseuds/MexicanStandOff
Summary: Drift, the autobot lives out in the country and is trying to make a living as a human but then he finds the reader out in the cold one day.Aside from some light swearing there's really no warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

The front door of a home far from any other residents burst open and out ran (y/n)

"(Y/n)! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! (Y/n)!!" Her father yelled.

The cold blast of wind stung her bare skin, it was the middle of winter and she ran without a coat, her open wounds froze as she ran and ran, as far as she could run before collapsing from the cold air she inhaled as she slowly laid down on the snow covered ground, bare as her whole body was red she laid there shivering "a-and now...I'm g-gonna d-die out h-h-here... A l-lonely... S-s-s...sad sack..." She murmured as her eyes started to close

She heard an engine nearing but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes as she laid there. The motor slowed before stopping as the engines purr was so close she could probably reach out and touch the vehicle. But she blacked out.

When she woke up she didn't open her eyes, but she felt warm, very warm, almost burning but her body didn't seem to react and scream 'HOT HOT HOT' but instead it felt... Very nice. Around her felt fuzzy and she knew she was wrapped in blankets. Slowly she opened her eyes as they grazed the room she was in, it was very dim, few candles set the lighting as a man sat by a fireplace with a long sword in his lap but he simply stared into the fire, the flames reflecting his hazy stare in his blue eyes.

She laid there and stared at him before lightly flinching when a dog barked, the man looked over as he set the blade down "Ah, finally. You are awake.. I was beginning to worry."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came, something lit in his eyes

"Ah, the tea should help. Here." He helped her sit up as he reached over to a table and held a cup as she slid an arm through the blankets he handed it to her as she brought it to her lips, taking soft sips to hydrate her mouth and throat even though it had a very odd taste to it.. She shook it away and softly sighed looking up at him as he looked at her

"Thank you... What's your name?"

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Drift, (y/n)."

She blinked a little "how did you..?"

"Your wallet." He said but reached over and gently felt her face "mm.. You're still below normal temperature. You should drink some more, it's a special herbal tea used for medicine." He said removing his hand, sitting down beside her "Rest assured nothing has been taken." He smiled a little

She drank the rest of the tea as she looked at him, she didn't really care considering she only had about $10 and her license in her wallet..

"Tell me, why were you on the side of the road? How did you get there?"

She glanced at the stranger named Drift but glanced away "I, um, ran away.."

He frowned a little "I noticed quite a few bruises below the frost-bite. Is that why you ran away?"

She gave a slight nod as he looked at her

"Well.. I'm afraid you won't be leaving my side any time soon, a blizzard has blown in and it's too dangerous to leave the house. Besides, I won't let you leave until you're healthy."

"What are you.. Some sort of healer?" She asked looking at him

"No, I'm a martial artist but I've studied many medicinal herbs and home remedies. I grow my very own herb garden here.." He said glancing away "You're very lucky you pulled through."

"How long have I been out?" She asked

"2 weeks." He said, his face showed general concern but she looked away and looked at the dog that sat there, it was a husky. It stared at her before softly barking and backing away

He said something in a foreign language but was looking at the dog but it sounded like he was scolding him

"Forgive Riko, he is not fond of strangers."

"It's ok.. I like dogs." She said looking at said dog named Riko.

"How old is he?"

"5 years." He said standing up and rubbing the dogs head as he walked by into another room as she looking around to notice there wasn't really anything on the walls, no family photos or anything for that matter. No decorations. Just plain wood walls, obviously they were in a cabin of sorts.

She softly sighed but looked up when he returned with a plate of food, vegetables.

"Here, the greens will make you stronger, besides, you must be starving."

She was undoubtedly hungry so she didn't mind the slightly odd taste of the food, perhaps it was because they were home grown. He did say he had a garden.

They had dinner together that night as they talked. Drift was a really nice guy.

A week went by as y/n laid there in the bed he had in a guest bedroom, softly yawning as she heard a door open and close. "Drift?"

She didn't hear a response as she sat up "Drift? Is that you?"

Nothing. She had a dreaded feeling in her stomach that said to check it out as she swung her legs over to the edge of the bed and took a breath, she slowly rose to her feet as she grabbed the door frame helping her balance as she looked over at Riko at the foot of her bed who whined and cocked his head.

"Sh.." She softly hushed the dog as he got up and stood by her side as she slowly walked out to the living room "Drift..?"

Riko trotted around and whined, softly barking before whining again as he ran towards y/n before running off to Drift's room

"Riko" she softly hissed before walking over to Drift's room. Her eyes widen as she stood there staring at Drift who had his back turned to her only wearing a single towel around his waist, water dripped from his hair and down his back as his muscles slightly flexed. She bit her lip as she looked over him

Riko sat on his bed as he looked at Drift as he sorted clothes. But looked over at her and barked. 'Ugh, Riko!!' She scowled

Drift looked over as he slightly blinked

Her face turned red "I'm so sorry! I thought someone was in the cabin! I heard noises and I called for you but you didn't answer and-" she said quickly

"Y/n, y/n, please calm down." He gently smiled "It's ok, it's just me."

She was slightly surprised, he wasn't mad or anything "Y-you aren't mad..?"

"Mad?" He furrowed his brows in confusion before smiling again "I'm just glad you're up walking around on your own." He said "You're getting stronger."

She flustered a bit but nodded "I guess you're right.. I-uh, I'll wait out here." She said as she had reminded herself he wore nothing but a towel as he slightly nodded and turned away and grabbed a shirt as she walked out and sat on the couch.

He walked out fully clothed as he looked at her "It was a nice sight to see this early in the morning. I'm glad you're able to move about without help." He sounded happy yet something laid below his undertone before he walked off to make breakfast.

Throughout the whole day something seemed off about Drift, he was agitated about something. But she just couldn't figure it out. So they sat there at dinner that night as she looked at him. "Okay, Drift. What's the matter?"

He looked up at her "hmm?"

"You've been distant all day, what's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing you should worry about, y/n." He said gently dismissing the subject.

"I think it is." She said defiantly, but blinked at the words coming out of her mouth as he looked somewhat surprised as well.

"Why?"

"I just..." She sighed "This last week has been painfully long but you're always there for me, something I've never had a friend do before.. But you.. You're just so caring. It's about time I do a favor for you."

He stared at her before glancing away "Stay with me."

She blinked "huh?"

He looked up at her "I have grown attached to you, y/n, you're very.. Unique. I fear I've been alone for so long that I'm afraid to let you go, especially after the conditions I found you in. I want you to stay with me, y/n.."

She softly smiled but reached over to his hand and gently thumbed over it "Of course.. I'll stay with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a little over a year now, Drift and I are so happy living together. Last month was the anniversary of when Drift found me, last month we finally gathered everything from my old home, last month Drift kicked the crap out of my father after he tried to hit me again, last month.. Drift said he loved me.

Arms wrapped around my waist as I stared out the window remembering everything that has happened to me while I've been with drift. Thanks to Drift, I have a boyfriend, thanks to him, I have a comfortable home, thanks to him, I have a job.

I turned my head to see the man I loved as his face nuzzled my neck "Morning, love."

I smiled and placed my hands over his, thumbing over his hands "Good morning.. I made your favorite tea." I said as I brought the pot of tea closer

I felt the vibration of his gentle chuckle as his lips pecked my cheek "Thank you." He took the pot and poured us both a cup "I was wondering, what would you want to do today? You have the day off and... Oh look, I'm open for the day." He playfully looked at his pretend watch as I looked at him and laughed. He looked up at me contently

"Actually, I was thinking we hangout here today.. A storm is going to roll in. Maybe snuggle on the couch? Or in bed.."

He smiled "I don't see why not." He said as he took a sip of his tea.

Since we started dating, Drift has become a serious cuddle bug. He'd wrap himself around me in bed during the mornings when Im too tired to get up quite yet, or before we go to sleep, he even took me to the bedroom when I tried to leave for work and told me I couldn't leave. I did end up leaving but I was a bit late.. As in.. An hour late. My boss was cool though, she found out about us and had the 'I told you so' look, she told me several times we'd hook up, it took awhile but we did.

He set his tea down and scooped me up in his arms before walking to the bedroom, setting me down like a delicate flower he laid next to me and we talked, we talked for hours, nothing in particular but that's just what we did. I'd talk about work and he'd talk about what he did during the day, he never got too in depth of what he did though but I never questioned it.

I giggled at him as he nuzzled up to me until we heard a bang.

We both jumped as Riko started barking madly, "Stay here." Drift said as he got up with a bat he kept in his room

Riko yelped and barked some more as Drift went out to see what was going on, voices grumbled. But it got quiet as I got up and slowly made my way to the living room, through the doorway to the kitchen I could see 2 men standing there as Drift frowned at them, 1 wore a green trench coat and goggles, the other had an ammo strap around him, he looked like he was in the military.

"I told you to leave, y/n is here. What do you want?" Drift folded his arms

"It's not us who wants you, it's Prime. He told us to tell you we need you bad."

"No. I have y/n now, you didn't need me before so why now? What changed?" Drift started to get agitated

"Like I told ya, it's PRIME. Ya sayin yer not gonna come?" The green trench coated man argued

"Exactly." Drift said bluntly

"Drift, why won't you just come with us, see what he wants and if you don't want to do it you can come back, back to this little home you made." The other man said

Drift looked at them silently "Fine.." He muttered "I just need to go tell-" he turned and looked at me as i looked right back at him, he walked over and gently pushed me into the bedroom

"What is going on? Where are they taking you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back I promise, it's old business." He pressed his lips into mine firmly, in assurance as his thumb brushed over my cheek "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow??"

"Im sorry, I'll make it up to you."

I stared at him and sighed "Ok, do what you need to do."

He softly smiled "It's only a day, I'll be back. Think of it as... I'm out doing errands."

I forced myself to give a small smile, I somewhat understood "ok.."

"in the mean time Riko will keep you company." He said as Riko went trotting into the bedroom, he grabbed my hands cupping them into his own "I love you. There's an emergency phone under the mattress with only 2 contacts in it, me and Captain Lennox, my old boss.. If there'd be any reason-"

"Just go.." I said staring up at him "It must be important."

He stared at me with troubled eyes but leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss "I'll be back."

He left my hands, I stood there and listened to them leave. The door shut firmly behind them as I turned and looked at Riko who laid on the bed "you wanna cuddle?"

He softly growled at me as I sighed and laid on the bed.

The day went by slow, I slept most of it as the rest I just hung around, I ran out to grab a few things from the store before the storm, sat and listened to radio chatter for a few hours, I even took Riko out for a walk after the storm hit that night. I walked inside as Riko ran through the house like a maniac like he usually did after walks as I shut and locked the door, slipping into bed as I went to sleep for the night. When I woke up I got ready for work and left. It was a long and boring day and all I could think of was going home to see Drift.

When I got home there was a blue and black car sitting in the driveway along with a green sports car.

I walked inside to hear yelling

"I'm finally at peace yet you, nor Prime not even Lennox will accept it! Why can't you leave me alone??"

"Because y/n is a human! She doesn't know! Why can't you get that through your processor?!" Another voice shouted

I walked In to see Drift and that Crosshairs guy standing in the living room

They just stood there as Drift glared at him. "I don't care, she means everything to me, I can't tell her."

"Either you tell her or I WILL."

"I'm not leaving and that's final! Fight this battle on your own, you don't need me!"

"Its one tiny pathetic human, Drift. She will forget you ever existed in a few years and move on" Crosshairs growled

"You're wrong! Get out of my house."

"You're makin a mistake."

"The only mistake I ever made was going with you to see the team."

Crosshairs growled "dump her, you know we will outlive them all anyway, even Lennox!"

"Then I will make sure her years are used up with happiness becajse she makes me happy, maybe even start a family I'm done with the war, Crosshairs! I told Lennox I wanted to live out a human life."

"You need a cybertronian, not a human." Crosshairs glared

I stared at the two as they each looked towards me and Drift lost almost all his color in his skin, his skin when pale instead of his beautifully tan "y/n.."

"What is going on? Drift told you to leave so leave!" I looked at Crosshairs as he frowned at me, he brushed past me as he left as I looked towards Drift. "Drift, what the hell was he talking about?"

"Ah... y/n We shouldn't take about this. You shouldn't be concerned."

"Ok Drift I've be really lenient about your old job, I didn't care too much but now, these guys walk in here and try to take you away, and you're talking about some war! What, are you some sort of military?"

He looked at me with guilty eyes, the same look he gave me a year ago when he didn't want me to leave, he's holding something back.

"I don't care if you're military, it's great, I'm not mad about that at all, I just wanna know. And why are you talking as if you're Not humans. What is a cybertronian?"

He held the same eyes as he looked away and walked into the bedroom

"Its what I am..."

"Is that a race? I've never heard of them"

"Its a race but.. Not in human species, look lets just not talk about this."

"Not in human species'?? The hell does that mean? You're like an alien or something?" I frowned at him

He sat on the bed and looked at me "Its classified, you're right, I work with the military but I can't talk about it, not even with you. I love you, y/n but I just cant..i can't talk about it with you." He looked at me with sad eyes "just please, leave it alone."

"Fine.." I said as I climbed up in bed that night, I curled up with him and he fell asleep but I just laid there, I couldn't take it. It ate at me, what was he hiding? I got out of bed and grabbed the emergency phone and pounded the number to that Lennox guy.

I walked out to the kitchen waiting for him to answer as I leaned into the counter til the phone picked up "Drift?"

"No. This is y/n.."

"I've heard of you, he told me about you, what's wrong did he do something?"

"No. It's actually something he's hiding.."

"You want to know what a cybertronian is.. Crosshairs told me you overheard them."

I silently nodded as there was a sigh on the other end

"Well, if you're not sitting you should because it's a long story. So sit down somewhere."

I obeyed and sat on the couch, for about an hour we went back and forth, till all my questions were answered. I understood.

I stood in tge kirchen that morning and made coffee as I waited for him to wake up.

"Morning, y/n.. I'm sorry about last night.. I thought about it and I decided I should tell you, not now but at some point.. maybe another year."

"Its ok, Drift." I looked at him and smiled "I love you anyway. No matter what you are." He looked at me then glanced at the phone I put on the counter

"You talked to him..?"

"I couldn't sleep.. It was bugging me, don't worry though. He told me everything, I understand now that you're an alien seeking Refuge. I'm alright with it, he told me that that car out there is really you. I don't care, you're you.." I leaned over and pressed my lips into his and wrapped my arms around him "I love you."

That was the first time i ever seen Drift cry, he was so overwhelmingly happy and I couldn't blame him. He's just that perfect, even though we'll hit a few bumps in the road about it later on, we'll tackle the problem together.


End file.
